deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiet vs. Ashi
Description These two were trained into becoming terrifyingly proficient warriors. They're each tasked with taking out the hero of their respective stories, but, after losing to them, they turned alignment and helped combat the forces that oppose the heroes. Who do you think will win? Quiet Ashi Interlude Wiz: Imagine being a fear-mongering villain. You may have all sorts of gear and gadgets, but the most important assets are your powerful soldiers. Boomstick: Now imagine those soldiers suddenly turned their weapon on you! Those villains must've felt very vulnerable when Quiet, XOF's assassin, and Ashi, the strongest of the Daughters of Aku, went turncoat. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and we're here to examine the weapons, armor, and skills of our combatants to see who would win a death battle. Quiet Wiz: After Big Boss was severely damaged in the Ground Zeroes incident, he had to undergo treatment. And, it was during this treatment that Skull Face decided to have him terminated. Boomstick: Hitting a man while he's licking his wounds? That's just unmanly. Wiz: ...As such, he had one of his elite assassins, Tixij, go in and try to assassinate him. Boomstick: And she would've killed Venom Snake if it weren't for some guy that's recovering from facial injuries. Wiz: She underwent surgery, getting a strain of the parasite that would form the infamous Parasite Unit. This parasite would give her abilities akin to the Skulls. Boomstick: After being Captain America'd, she continued to assassinate under Skull Face. She never spoke, and she barely made any noise as she killed. For that, she was given the name that'd spread fear across Afghanistan, Quiet. Weaponry *Wicked Butterfly *Sinful Butterfly *Guilty Butterfly *Close Combat Wiz: Quiet is most often seen behind the sniper scope. Boomstick: Quiet is a dangerous sharp shooter, boasting her powerful Wicked and Sinful Butterflies. As well as her tranquilizing Guilty Butterfly. Lot of good that'll do this fight. Wiz: Quiet demonstrates incredible ability with these weapons. In fact, she shows incredible skill with most guns. But more on that later. Boomstick: Though, as awesome as guns are, you'd be a fool to just rely on them. That's why Quiet's trained in all sorts of close quarters combat. Parasite *Recover from damage *Superhuman speed, perception, durability, longevity *Phasing *Invisibility *Breathing through skin Wiz: She may not look battle ready, and that's because of her parasite. Boomstick: She looks like a model because of the parasite? Wiz: Well, this parasite enables her to breathe through her skin, so she needs to wear less clothing in order to breathe. Boomstick: Well why don't any of the Skulls wear as little as her? Wiz: Her lungs were destroyed when she was flamed. The Skulls weren't. Boomstick: That still sounds kinda hokey. Wiz: Do you want to stare at a scantily clad lady, or not? Boomstick: Yes! Wiz: Anyway, this parasite also carried some superhuman abilities with it. All Skulls show off superhuman speed, perception, durability, and longevity, and Quiet shows off all of the above. Boomstick: She demonstrates her perception quickly when Venom Snake brings her to the base, she takes a handgun, and fires an entire clip in between the rotating blades of the helicopter the two just rode in! Weaknesses *Clothes smother her *Can't speak English Wiz: Unfortunately, where there's a warrior, there's an Achilles heel. Boomstick: She can recover her stamina. She can leap incredible distances. She has impeccable accuracy. What could beat her? Wiz: Clothes. Boomstick: ...What? Wiz: Yeah, she breathes through her skin. So, if her skin gets covered, she won't be able to breath. When the clothes are removed, she instantly gets her strength back. Boomstick: That sounds like there's some sort of ulterior motive... Wiz: We know you like seeing her like this. Boomstick: ...Yeah... Wiz: On top of that, thanks to that parasite, she's unable to speak English. Feats *Fired between helicopter blades *Easily beat four men unarmed *Prolific assassin Ashi Aku: Long ago, in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! Wiz: Who would be better to introduce this universe? Boomstick: When Aku returned to power, a man was trained in order to battle him. However, when Aku sent that man to the future, he was able to construct his perfect future. Wiz: However, that man would eventually come back to bite him. Samurai Jack fought against everything Aku worked towards. Boomstick: Thankfully for him, there exists a cult intensely devoted to him. These were known as the Daughters of Aku. Wiz: The priestess gave birth to septuplets, who'd be forced to train in harsh environments for one goal: destroy the Samurai. Boomstick: And among them was the most powerful among them, Weaponry *Martial Arts *Kusarigama *Typically whatever is lying around Wiz: While Ashi was young, she was forced to train under some of the most dangerous conditions. '''Boomstick: She must've been trained in any weapon type available to the Daughters, because Ashi can pretty much pick up and use any weapon she finds! Wiz: She's first seen carrying a kusarigama to battle. She's also shown off martial artist skills on par with Samurai Jack. Boomstick: And keep in mind, Jack's been trained for years to be the badass he is today! Er... will be? Wiz: Ashi is seen battling an army of Aku's soldiers on her own. Weaknesses *Keeps losing weapons *Wears little armor *Hardheaded Feats *Singlehandedly beat an army *Got close to overpowering Samurai Jack Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Somebody495 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series